Kitsune
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: Miles "Tails" Prower. Genius, inventor, and all around great kid. He looks forward to a great life, but something happens. This something, may ultimately destroy him.
1. Prologue

September 15, 1919. Earth, France. Paschendale.

Tails Prower- Deceased.

Tails had died. The gathering to bury him was huge. He was to be buried in France, where he died. There was a band that was to play during the ceremony.

After the speakers had said their goodbyes, the coffin was closed, and began to sink down to the earth. Slowly.

The band played part of a song they found appropriate. he put Tails' name in the lyrics.

The sun shining down on these green fields of France

The warm wind blows gently and the red poppies dance

The trenches have vanished long under the plow

No gas, no barbed wire, no guns firing now

But here in this graveyard that's still no mans land

The countless white crosses in mute witness stand

To man's blind indifference to his fellow man

And a whole generation were butchered and damned

Did they beat the drums slowly

Did they play the fife lowly

Did they sound the death macrh

As they lowered you down

Did the band play the last post and chorus

Did the pipes, play the Flowers of the Forest

Well I can't help but wonder oh Miles Prower

Do all those who lie here know why they died

Do you really believe them when we told you the cause

Do you really believe, that this war will end wars

Well the sorrow, the suffering, the glory, the pain

The killing and dying, was all done in vain

But for Miles Tails Prower it all happened again

And again, and again, and again, and again

Did they beat the drum slowly

Did they play the fife lowly

Did they sound the death march

As they lowered you down

Did the band play the last post and chorus

Did the pipes, play the Flowers of the Forest

Did they beat the drums slowly

Did they play the fife lowly

Did they sound the death march

As they lowered you down

Did the band play the last post and chorus

Did the pipes, play the Flowers of the Forest

Did the pipes, play the Flowers oooof the Foooorest

Tails' coffin hits the ground. Sonic walks up, tears flowing from his eyes, and drops a tear onto the coffin.

Sonic: Goodbye Tails. I... I'll miss you.

Everyone is crying except Shadow, but even he shows lots of sadness.

The dirt is shoveled into the whole. The crowd slowly disperses. Until only Sonic is at the grave. Finally, he walks up to the headstone. It's surface is blank. Sonic walks up, and using the claw that broke off of Tails' hand during the fight, began to carve the inscription.

_R.I.P._

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_1901-1919_

_A brave fox. Endured years of hatred, pain, and death, but pushed through all of it._

_Dear Tails,_

_I hope you get this message. If you don't, I don't care. I need to tell the world this too._

_I'm sorry. I'm the fastest thing alive, but I was too slow to save you. I wish I could've stopped you. But... I understand why you did it. It must've been hard to go through that pain, and knowing that you could lose control of yourself any second. If it was what you wanted, then I understand._

_Farewell,_

_Sonic_


	2. Tall Tail

Flashback, 5 years and 2 days ago.

Miles "Tails" Prower. A gentle Kitsune. Never knew his parents. Friend and sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog. Nobody could've imagined what was about to happen. On young Tails' 13 birthday.

Young Tails woke up in the forest. No one knew why, but every time he had a birthday, he would spend the previous night in the woods. Today, he'll get quite a shock, and learn something that will change him, forever.

Tails was sleeping with his head on a tree. He stretched his arms and yawned cutely, showing of his canine teeth a little.

Tails: Ah. What a good sleep. I've never felt so well rested before, but I think I need to bring a pillow for my back, it's a bit sore today. Oh yeah, I'm 13 today. I can't wait to see Sonic. He's gonna be so happy.

He twirled his tails and lifted off. He was about to head to the city, when his tails got twisted up. He fell the 5 feet he had flown. He landed on his chest with his feet over his head.

Tails: What happened? The last time that happened was when I was just learning to fly. Hmm, maybe the fur got tangled, probably should look.

He brings his bushy tails in front of him. All 3 of them.

Tails: *Holds his now 3 tails in his hands* Wha... What's happening? Where did this extra tail come from?

?: Oh young Miles. You've grown so much.

Tails turn around with a fierce look on him. That was the one thing that really got him going, his true name.

Tails: The name's Tails. Use it. And where are you? Show yourself.

?: As you wish.

A figure in a black cloak drops down in front of Tails. It's about 8 inches taller than Tails, and the only part visible, are his green eyes.

?: Young Tails then. I believe you have finally reached adolescence. I've been waiting to talk to you for a long time.

Tails: What do YOU know?

?: Miles "Tails" Prower. Born Friday September 13 1901. 7 pounds 3 ounces at birth. Parents died when you were one. Met Sonic when you were 4. Fought side by side with him since. Do I paint an accurate picture.

It was a statement, not a question.

Tails: Who... Who are you?

?: That doesn't matter right now. What matters is you. What do you know about creatures called, "Kitsunes?"

Tails: It's an animal with more than one tail.

?: Somewhat. A Kitsune is a demon. A fox with anywhere from 2-9 tails. The number of tails is proportionate to the power. There is a possibility a Kitsune can control its powers, and be good. The more tails, the harder it gets. All Kitsunes are born with 2 tails, and grow more during puberty or adolescence.

Tails: This is interesting and all, but where do I fit in?

?: I'm about to tell you. There have been few reports of 8 tailed Kitsunes, and only 2 were able to control themselves. They had a son, who is prophesized to have 9 tails. That son, is you.

Tails: But, I've asked about my parents. Everyone says they only had one tail.

?: Only a Kitsune can see through the disguise of a Kitsune

Tails: So… I'm... a demon?

?: The most powerful one at that. When you reach full maturity, you will have the power to literally burn the entire world. Each tail gained will make it more difficult to control your powers.

Tails: How… how hard will it be?

?: It will be almost impossible. Kitsunes with 8 tails have to have incredible willpower, but the 9th tail causes the most corruption.

Tails: … How long?

?: Hmm?

Tails: How long do I have? Before I turn into this 9 tailed Kitsune?

?: You're only 13 right now. I predict that the final tail will show itself soon after your 18th birthday.

Tails: What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? I tried, and I tried to stay positive no matter how bleak things were, and this is the reward I get?

?: Tails. Find your home and get some rest. You will need as much as you can get.

The figure leaped into the trees and vanished.

Tails focused on flying, and managed to control his third tail. It improved his flying speed, but Tails was too worried to care. How would his friends react? More importantly, how long until Eggman found out? Tails knew, it wasn't a matter of IF, it's WHEN.

Unknown to Tails, a small bug with a microphone and camera was on the tree.

Eggman was watching the video feed.

Eggman: World's smallest camera and microphone. Never fails. *Puts his hand to his chin* Hmm. This complicates things. I need to create a foolproof plan, but I need to do it fast before Tails gets too powerful. To make it even more challenging, I have no knowledge of this Kitsune power. I need to create a way to control it, and it won't be easy.

The figure appears on the monitor, startling Eggman.

?: No peeking. *Crushes the metal bug with his fist*

Eggman: Well now, it seems we have a new player in this game. This is going to be my most challenging job yet. But that's what makes it FUN!

About an hour later, Tails landed in front of his home, which doubled as his workshop. He walked in and turned on the light. As Tails expected, Sonic had planned a surprise party for him, the whole gang was there. Tails didn't jump at all, but Sonic did.

Sonic: Am I seeing things or do you guys see the extra tail?

Everyone present agreed.

The stolid Shadow, who Sonic bribed with a Chaos Emerald to show up, spoke first.

Shadow: Looks like our little fox friend has some explaining to do.

Tails begins to tell them what had happened that morning, his details were exceptional, he described everything to the finest point. From the tree he slept on, to the placement of the figure when it appeared.

Sonic is shocked, everyone else is stunned too, but Sonic is most surprised.

Sonic: No, it can't be. My little bro, a demon? I can't believe it, but the evidence is right in front of me. Tails, please tell me this is a trick.

Tails, tears falling from his eyes, slowly shakes his head.

Tails: I wish I was Sonic. I wish I was. I only have 5 years to spend with you. Then my time is up. I won't become this evil... thing. Before I turn, I'm gonna stop it. One way, or another. *Looks at a safe on the ground. Housing some of his secrets*)

**Due to my most recent story being put on hold, I decided to do this to keep me occupied until the next game comes out to give me inspiration. This is either a good idea, or one of my worst. We'll see I guess. FYI, it's 1901 in the human world and on Mobius, but Mobius is more advanced than Earth at this time.**


	3. Hot pain

It had been a month since Tails discovered he was a Kistune, and already Eggman was working on a plan to separate him from the others.

Eggman: Hmm. I need to get those brats away from Tails, but considering how little time they have left with him, it won't be easy. Simply getting them away won't be enough. I have to send them to another planet. Otherwise they'll come back like a boomerang. Hmm. Maybe the Emerald. It's just one, but if I siphon enough power over time, it should be enough. Of course I'll have to let it recharge after a while, but still. Let's see. Where to send them? Computer, show me possible destinations for them.

After a short list, the planet Earth popped up.

Eggman: Pull up World History as of 1930.

The computer showed the events upcoming for Earth. They hadn't happened yet, but the computer pulled the documents from 1930.

Eggman: Hmm. "The Great War. The bloodiest war to date. 20,000,000 total casualties. Started 1914 and ended 1918." Perfect. When it's at full power, that's where I'll send them.

3 months later...

Tails had figured out a plan. If his tails caused corruption, then removing them would remove the corruption. He had tried a knife, but the knife got cut in two when it struck his tail. Then he tried a chainsaw, but the blade was quickly worn down upon contact with his tails. Lastly he tried a laser, but that bounced off and through the roof. His tails weren't going anywhere.

3 more months pass...

Tails had finally given up. He had no way to stop it, or remove it. He saw the safe in the corner of his eye, but shook his head.

2 months later...

Tails was curled up in a ball on his bed. His knees pulled up against his chest. He was crying so much his bed was soaked in tears.

Tails had locked himself in his room. Several people had tried to get through to him, but he ignored them. He glanced at the safe.

Tails: I can't seem to get happy. I have no choice. I don't want to be evil.

Tails Shakily gets up and walks to the safe. Feet dragging. He hadn't had 3 square meals in a day in 2 months. His ribs showed and he was incredibly weak.

He opened his safe. Inside was his diaries, a few pictures of his crush Cream, a bottle of whiskey, a .22 pistol, and one bullet.

He took the whiskey and began to drink it. The burn in his throat was numbed by his lack of care.

Half an hour passed. Tails finished. He grabbed the gun and the bullet. He put the bullet in the magazine, put the mag in the gun, and pulled the head back. The round slid into the chamber. Tails pointed it at his head and fired.

Nothing happened.

Tails looked at the gun, and chuckled despite himself. He left the safety on. He turned it off, and put the gun to his temple once more. He slowly pulled the trigger.

The doorknob rattled and opened. Sonic was standing there, holding a lock pick lent by Rouge. After the initial shock, he wrestled the gun away from Tails, and promptly launched it out the door.

Sonic: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TAILS!?

Tails: *Breaks down crying* I'm sorry, but, I don't want to be evil. I don't want to hurt anyone. I figured, if I died, everyone would be safe.

Sonic: Nonono. Tails, you are such a pure and innocent boy, you can beat this thing. I guarantee it. Don't dwell on the future or the past. Focus on what you have here and now.

Tails: No, this thing... even now I feel it trying to break free. It's too powerful to keep down forever.

Sonic: Forgive me for this Tail.

Sonic slaps Tails' cheek.

Sonic: You got to stop being so negative. That's what it's feeding on.

Tails: *Rubs his cheek* Thanks I needed that.

Sonic: Anytime buddy. So what say you we go out for a bite?

Tails: Sure. I'd love to... *Collapses to his knees* Ow. AHHHHH!

Sonic rushes over.

Sonic: TAILS! You ok!

Tails: *Too weak from pain to scream* My lower back... hurts. Hot.

Sonic turns him on his belly, and stares in shock.

The middle of the three tails spits in half. Both halves grow back. All of the now four tails lengthen to a point where if they stood straight up, they reached Tails' ears. Tails got his breath back and screamed again as another change took place. His teeth, mostly meant for chewing, became serrated. They are now meant for killing.

Sonic rolls Tails back on his back and look at his pained face. He notices the new teeth.

Sonic: This is not what I meant by "bite."

Tails' face then relaxed. He opened his eyes and grinned evilly.

Tails stood up, Sonic backing up into a corner.

Tails held his palm out vertically.

Tails: *In a voice that could be described as 'demonic'* CORRUPTED FOX FIRE!

A small fire ball shot out of palm and headed right for Sonic's head.

Sonic, being quick on his feet, managed to get out of the way. Barely.

The fireball punches right through the wall, and explodes after it hits a tree. The tree is incinerated. Reduced to ashes.

Sonic stares at Tails.

Sonic: Gotta snap him out of it. *Gets the light bulb over his head* I think I've got it.

Sonic runs over to Tails and slaps him. Tails shakes his head and his face returns to normal.

Tails: What happened? Last thing I remember my teeth were hurting.

Sonic: You... you don't remember attacking me?

Tails: *With a shocked look* I... I attacked you?

Sonic: You said 'Corrupted Fox Fire' and shot a fireball at me.

Tails kneels down and cries.

Sonic: What's wrong. You came back, and no one got hurt.

Tails: Can... can you sit down with me?

Sonic sits down and Tails rests his head on Sonic's leg.

Tails: The thing is, I've only got 4 of my 9 tails and I already let this thing take over. And... one of these times... I'll lose myself... and I won't come back. Sonic... I want you to promise me something... if I don't come back... I... I want you to kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone.

Sonic: *Petting Tails' head gently* I... I...

Tails: *Tears streaming from his eyes* Please Sonic. I don't want this... thing inside me to win. Please?

Sonic: Alright... I promise. Only if there's no other way.

Tails: Thank you Sonic.

Tails, weak from using his energy put into the attack, his change, and crying, falls asleep.


	4. The Voices

It had been a month since the 4th tail had shown itself. Tails was eating again. He was still a bit too lanky, but nowhere near as bad.

Tails had also figured out a way to adjust to the evil. He let himself feel it. Causing his body to build up a resistance to it.

He had made a firing range to practice his new attack.

Tails was firing at targets anywhere from 10 to 50 yards away.

Tails: *Holding his palm out and holding his wrist with the other hand. In his normal voice* Corrupted Fox Fire.

It flies 25 yards and vaporizes a target.

Tails: Corrupted Fox Fire. Corrupted Fox FIRE! *Voice gets slightly deeper* CORRUPTED FOX, FIIIIIRE!

This time, a constant stream of flames emerges from his hand. Everything it passes on its way to the 50 yard target is reduced to ash.

Tails calms himself down.

Tails: What was that?

?: That, was just a mere flicker of the fire that will be you power.

Tails turns around. Nobody. It sounds like the voice is speaking into the back of his head.

?: Don't bother looking for me.

The voice has a feminine sound.

Tails: Where and who are you?

?: As to where I am, I am inside you. As the who I am. I have no name, but I am the Kitsune spirit that resides in your heart. It's far to bright in here. I think I should turn out some lights.

Tails feels his heart get slightly colder. The Kitsune has slightly blackened his heart.

Kitsune (Who shall be called Kit): Much better. Oh, it seems I don't have enough strength to do any more. Oh well. When your next tail appears, I'll be much stronger. Your heart, belongs to the darkness.

Tails: *In an emotionless tone* My heart... belongs to the darkness. Yes.

Kit: Oh, it seems that your heart, although very light, is vulnerable to influence. More so than I calculated.

Tails: *In the same tone* My light heart... is weak. Darkness, too strong.

Kit: Yes. Begin to surrender to the darkness. Warmth and joy have left your life.

Tails: Warmth and joy... all gone.

Sonic, who had arrived moments ago with Knuckles and Shadow, was shocked to hear what his optimistic friend was saying.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails snaps back to reality.

Tails: *In a happy tone* Hi Sonic.

Sonic: You're starting to scare me Tails. You were speaking like you were giving in to evil.

Shadow: The kid hasn't faced this kind of influence before. It is a strong possibility that he hasn't built up a tolerance to it yet.

Tails: I... I just learned that a Kitsune spirit resides in my heart, and is trying to make it cold and black.

Knuckles: We should just beat it out of him.

Sonic holds up 2 fingers.

Sonic: Hey Knuckles how many fingers?

Knuckles: 2.

Sonic: Right. *Pokes him in the eyes* Are you stupid? You want to beat something out of Tails' heart? How exactly would you do that without killing him?

Knuckles: Uh. I don't know.

Sonic: Exactly. We can't solve this with brute force.

Shadow: So how do we solve it?

Sonic: I don't know. I've never fought something I can't hit.

Tails: And I can't solve this with my mind, because there's nothing to work with. If we knew more about the Kitsune race it would be a great help.

Shadow: The ruins.

Tails: What?

Shadow: About 100 miles from here is a place that is known only by a few. The people who discover it are the kind of people that tend to be alone a lot. They want to find isolation and they run across the remote ruins. The place has been called 'Kitsune Ruins' due to all the drawings of Kitsunes on its walls.

Sonic: Is it dangerous?

Shadow: Don't know. Never been there?

Sonic: So how do you know of it?

Shadow: I have my sources.

Sonic: You ALWAYS, have your sources.

Shadow: Information is a good thing to have, and to have it you need the right, and the wrong people. The aristocrats who know everything, and the scum with the secret hangouts.

Tails: Really? You know where it is?

Shadow: *Grabs them* Chaos CONTROL!

The reappear in a dense forest. Only a few beams of light penetrate the trees. The trees have grown above the ruins, acting as a natural camouflage. They face the entrance of the yellow stoned ruins. A picture of a 9 tailed Kitsune guards both sides of the entrance. They walk into the dark, damp, corridor.

Tails always had a flashlight on him, and led the way.

They saw many pictures of Kitsunes, ranging from 2-9 tails, and weird symbols of fox tails under them. Some of the symbols had 2 tails, some 3, some 4 and so on until 9. They were also rotated in different directions.

After a half hour of searching, the reached a large chamber. Larger symbols were above a picture of 8 Kitsunes, ranging from 2 tails on the left, to 9 on the right. Below the picture was smaller symbols.

Tails: I… I think I can read this.

Sonic: When have you seen these hieroglyphs before?

Tails: I haven't, but I feel some kind of knowledge in me, like I was born with it. The top reads, 'THE KITSUNE RACE' below he first Kitsune on the left is, 'The weakest of the Kitsunes. They have no powers and no special enhancements. They're the same as a fox with 2 tails.'

The second one reads, 'The second weakest. Still lacks powers, but is stronger, faster, and smarter than its 2 tailed cousin.'

The third reads, 'A Kitsune that has developed small powers of fire. Can shoot small fireballs or a small flamethrower.'

Next is, 'The middle of the pack. Develops small telekinetic powers. A deadly threat for an unprepared opponent.'

Then, 'A very strong Kitsune with the ability to exude fire from its very skin. Its aura changes to a fiery red.'

The 7 tailed one reads, 'A Kitsune whose internal body heat is so strong it can breathe fire if it desires. Telekinesis grows to a very powerful level.'

The next one, 'A very rare and powerful Kitsune. Can set things on fire with its mind. The power of its fire leaks from the skin involuntarily in combat.'

The last one reads, 'A Kitsune mentioned in legends. None confirmed to exist, but believed to have the power to set the entire world on fire. It can detect attacks coming from any direction. Fire seeps out constantly from its skin. A living Devil.'

That's it? No we need ways to stop it, reverse it, adapt, anything.

Shadow: Hey Tails, you missed some over here.

Tails turns to the left wall and begins reading.

Tails: 'A Kitsune can resist the evil powers by subjecting themselves to it. Practicing their powers exposes them to the evil, and if they can resist, it builds up an immunity.'

Shadow: Sound like you should just keep doing what you're doing.

Tails: But will it be enough?

Sonic: We'll just have to wait.


	5. Birthday War

It had been a year since Tails' third tail had sown itself. In the four months since growing his fourth tail, he had gained full control over his abilities. Today he turns 14, but again, his birthday will be spoiled.

Tails was sleeping under the tree again. He yawns and stretches as he wakes. He opens his eyes and is face to face with the figure again.

In shock, he attacks.

Tails: Corrupted Fox Fire.

Tails fires his fireball at the cloaked figure. It sticks its hand out, catches the ball, and throws it to the left, almost casually.

Tails: Just… what are you? How can you control that?

?: Because my powers far exceed yours.

Tails: Prove it.

The figure looks at a tree to the left.

?: Burn.

Immediately the tree catches fire. It is reduced to ashes in a few seconds.

Tails: Just… who are you?

?: All in good time Tails. All in good time. Now, Eggman is on the prowl again, he plans to send your friends into a war zone on the planet known as Earth. You can't let that happen, you'll be an easy target.

Tails: How do you know all this?

?: Later. For now, you must warn them. Hurry. Go now.

Tails: But…

Tails feels some invisible force grip his body.

?: GO!

Tails is thrown in the direction of his workshop. He spins his tails and catches himself. But he lands and waits for a few minutes to think things over.

Tails: *Thinking aloud* I don't know if I can trust this guy. Maybe he's working with Eggman and is luring me into a trap. But he seemed concerned, but that could be a ruse. But AHHHH! I'll never figure this out this way. I need to get home and ask the others.

Tails decides to walk home so he can think some more. This was a critical error.

Tails arrives home 2 hours later, to the sound of panicked screams.

Tails spins his tails and races home. He bursts through the door. Breaking the hinges off.

Eggman is in his little hovercraft, holding a small laser pistol, firing at his friends. Hitting Knuckles and Shadow as the other jump out the windows, Sonic stays to fight.

Tails notices a broken window, that's how Eggman got in.

Tails: That crazy dude was right. Better make my move while he's distracted.

Tails jumps up, surprised at his leg power, almost hitting the ceiling, and aims his heel at the back of Eggman's head. The shoe connects, but the soft soles deal little pain.

Eggman: Finally, my trump card is here. Sonic, let me ask you a question. Would you risk your life to save Tails?

Tails: SONIC RUN! IT'S A TRAP!

Tails' brainpower had increased as each tail appeared, he knew what was going to happen before Eggman asked the question.

Sonic: I would do anything for him.

Eggman: *Grins* Then, would you be willing to take this shot for him? *Points the gun at Tails*

Eggman fires. Sonic dashes to Tails and pushes him out of the way and gets hit. However, Taios saw it coming, and grabbed onto Sonic's arm. They both vanish.

Eggman: NO! THAT BLASTED KITSUNE! I'LL GET YOU TAILS! EVENTUALLY!

With Sonic and Tails.

They are traveling through a blueish purple cylinder. Spinning as they go.

Sonic: THIS IS SO COOL!

Tails: I'M GONNA THROW UP!

They spin for several minutes.

Sonic: *Over the roar of a mysteriously strong wind* HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN FALLING?

Tails: I DON'T KNOW, BUT LOOK DOWN!

A small brown circle appears at the end of the tunnel. Tails and Sonic begin to get changed as they approach.

Clothes appear on their bodies. They both get brown pants and a brown shirt, a black harness with little pockets wrap around their waists and shoulders, finally, a circular metal helmet and chinstrap appears on their heads. Next, a long brown stick with metal appears in their hands. They look at each other as they exit. Noticing they are high off the ground.

Both: WAAAAAH! UGH! *They hit the ground*

?: Hey. Hey come on guys get up. Come on boys.

They open their eyes to find a human like Eggman, except much smaller, is waving a hand over their eyes. He wears the same clothing.

Tails: Ugh. Oh my head.

?: Come on we've still got work to do

Sonic: Who are you?

?: The name's Johnathan, but you can call me John. And who are you boys?

Tails: My name's Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails.

John: Well I'm not your friend yet Miles.

Sonic: I'm Sonic, just Sonic.

John: So where are you blokes from? You're names aren't British, you from America?

Tails: Uh yeah. Good old America. *Gives Sonic the 'just go with it' look*

John: You 4 passed out in the heat. You're fellow Americans woke up a few minutes ago. Here, drink some water.

John gives them a canteen, they both take a drink. Tails looks left to find Shadow and Knuckles in similar gear.

They walk over to them.

Sonic: What's going on here? Why are there so many humans, and don't they find our appearance wierd?

Shadow: I asked someon how I look, and he said, "Same as any other human I guess." I don't think they see us as we see ourselves.

Tails: The cloaked figure appeared again, he said Eggman was sending us to a planet called Earth, during some kind of a war. More accurately, he only wanted to send you guys. I was supposed to remain behind and be an easy target, but I latched onto Sonic as he pushed me out of the way.

John: If you Yanks are through chatting, we have a lot of trenches to dig, so get working.

Tails: Uh John, can we relax for a bit? I'm still a little woosy and it's my birthday today.

John: *Mulls it over a bit* Sure, leave is granted for today men. Now get out of here. Bunch of knuckleheads.


	6. Trench Wartail

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were digging trenches on the 15th of September, when the day finally was called. They dropped their shovels and went to their bunk. They passed out before they hit the pillow.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire wakes them up. Shadow, having used guns before, grabs his Lee Enfield and runs out to see what's happening.

Shadow sticks his head back in.

Shadow: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

The other 3 jump up and follow him. They look out across the field to see a massive wave of humans.

John is next to them, also wielding a Lee Enfield.

John: Damn krauts. Wait for the order to shoot.

Sonic: What's the order?

A shot rings out.

John: That's the order. OPEN FIIIRE!

Everyone starts shooting at the German forces. Multiple enemies fall, but the human tsunami goes on.

While Tails was shooting, he spotted a familiar figure. Eggman. He was wearing a German soldier's clothing, and apparently, was also disguised. Tails tried to get a shot off at him, but amidst the chaos, someone grabbed him and pulled him down.

It was John.

John: Help me out here. We got a machine gun that needs a new shooter, let's go.

They come up to a Vickers Machine Gun, and John puts Tails at the controls.

John: Start shooting.

Tails has no clue what to do, so he just pulls the trigger. He also found that he could turn the gun left and right, suddenly, the gun made a click.

John: Reloading hang on.

Then, a bullet flies through Tails' right shoulder. He screams in pain, but he also recognizes another feeling. His new tail is ready to grow.

Tails starts screaming his head off. Unbeknownst to John and the others, one of his tails ripped in half, the flesh tearing and resealing. Then, grew into a new tail. Tails feels new power flowing through his veins. He feels his very body temperature go up 2 degrees. His new normal body temp is 100.6 Fahrenheit. He feels his mind begin to hurt, as it becomes more advanced. His new telekinetic powers begin to sprout like flowers. His canine teeth lengthen an extra inch, his claws on his fingers and toes grow, puncturing the boots, as he no longer is wearing his gloves or shoes.

The pain subsided, Tails gets up and starts firing his gun again. He then stretches his tails out. 2 to the sides, 2 at a 45 degree angle, and the middle one straight up. His new tails are now long enough to reach over his ears.

Tye white tips of his tails begin to glow red.

Tails' mind: Fox Tail INFERNO!

5 hot orbs of fire shoot out of his tail tips and head for the enemy. Nobody notices amidst the Bullets flying through the air.

When the orbs impact the humans, they catch fire and begin to burn alive. The Kitsune in Tails relishes at the sight.

Kit: My my. Such lovely destruction. Beautiful.

Tails then detects a bullet heading right for him. He puts 2 of his tails in front of him, and the bullet bounces clean off.

Tails then notices the pain in his shoulder is gone. Nothing remains on it except a small scar, but even that is fading away.

Tails can't tell if it was the new tail growing in, or limited regeneration powers.

The German infantry gets into the trenches and a brutal hand to hand fight ensues.

Knuckles goes in with his favorite weapons. His fists. His powerful blows break bones and hemorrhage the brain.

Sonic uses his now somewhat limited, though still remarkable speed, to get behind his opponents to shoot.

Shadow draws his trusty knife and starts to duel with one man. They both grip the knife they hold offensively. The German lunges forwards, but Shadow uses his free hand to push his wrist, and therefore the knife, off target. Shadow then uses the opportunity to grab his foe. He pulls him into a bear hug and starts stabbing the back repeatedly. One of his stabs, hit the spine, and killed his enemy.

Tails, Kitsune in control, and John use the bayonets on their rifles. They almost work as a team. John would avoid a swing or slash his opponent, then Tails, coming up behind, would jam his blade into the stomach or neck. One instance, John was tripped with a rifle butt, and Tails was on the offender in an instant. The two combatants were on the ground. Tails was on top. In a fight this close, there are no rules, which is fortunate for Tails, because he had a few hidden weapons. The German put his hand on Tails' cheek to push him away, but Tails used his now serrated teeth to bite into the hand. The German screamed, and Tails raked his right claw set down the German's chest. Then he leaned in and bit the neck with his canine teeth. This was the killing blow, but the German wasn't dead yet. The kill wasn't instantaneous, and it cost Tails. The German used his injured arm, that Tails had marked as useless, to pull out his knife. He promptly jammed it into Tails' gut. Tails' eyes go wide. The pain intensifies as the German begins twisting his knife left and right to increase the area of the wound. Tails finally recovers and punches the German in the head and knocks him out. He won't wake up again.

John saw the fight while he fought off his own enemy. He ran over, grabbed Tails, and fled to the secondary positions.

Tails' friends saw John fleeing with Tails in his hands, and decided to follow, as did the rest of the army. Loses on both sides were heavy, but the German offensive was halted. Both sides now are dug in. The trench war has begun.


	7. Silent Night

Tails spent the next few months recovering in a field hospital. On Christmas Eve, he walked out of the medical tent for the first time since being injured. He spent the night in the quarters where his friends were. They had visited everyday of course.

Well, Sonic visited daily, Knuckles was a biweekly guy, and Shadow was rare to never.

When they woke up, they maned their guns, except Tails who kept sleeping.

Three Germans walked out with a white flag. Nobody shot, but all guns were on him.

German 1: *Who held the flag* In light of the Christmas holiday, my boys and I vant to propose a temporary cease fire. We instead wish to make merry, not var. Many ve speak with your leader of this area.

John: That'd be me.

They spoke, and eventually reached an agreement.

1914 on Christmas Day

On the Western Front the guns all died away

And lying in the mud and bags of sand

We heard a German sing from no-man's-land

He had a tenor voice so pure and true

The words were strange but every note we knew

Soaring o'er the living dead and damned

The German sang of peace from no-man's-land

They left their trenches, and we left ours

Beneath tin hats the smiles bloom like wildflowers

With photos, cigarettes, and pots of wine

We built a soldier's truce on the front line

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow all split up to go converse with their enemies turned friends. Tails saw the figure he saw the day he was wounded. Eggman.

Tails tensed up, ready to fight, but Eggman walked up and greeted him like an old friend.

Eggman: Good morning Tails. Merry Christmas.

Tails: … Merry Christmas to you too Eggman.

Eggman: Glad I found you. I have something for you.

Eggman reaches into his pocket and holds his hand over Tails' paw. He opens it and a pair of berries and a small pendant with a fox tail carved on it land in Tails' paw.

Eggman: I found these berries in the Kitsune Ruins. They apparently, temporarily weaken the corrupted Kitsune you have within you. Using the data from them, I made that necklace. It will weaken your Kitsune spirit as long as you have it on you. I carved the fox tail in to make it more distinctive. Looks ARE a part of it.

Tails: Thanks Eggman. Now are these to help me, or weaken me for you to get me easier.

Eggman: A little of both, but would you have used them anyway?

Tails: Eh… yeah. I admit it. Oh I think I should give you something in return. Hang on a sec, I have the perfect plan. Don't move.

Tails sprints back to the field hospital and raids the fridge. He finds what he's looking for. And runs back.

Tails: I know how much you like eggs, so I stole a carton of them from the hospital fridge. I don't think they'll care.

Eggman: That's a smart choice Tails. Go for what you know I want. Besides, they don't have this in the German Army. So, do you want to talk a bit. We don't get to ever just have a chat do we? It's always fighting. It's been a long time since I've had a decent conversation with a living creature. All I have are my robots, and they're not great conversationalists. Plus, only you rival my IQ, we geniuses have to stick together right?

Tails: Right. So, have you made any discoveries recently?

Everyone gave gifts and talked like friends. Soon, it got dark and everyone had to return soon. They found the German who sang the song and spoke with him.

The singer was a lad of 21

We begged another song before the dawn

And sitting in the mud and blood and fear

And he sang again the song all longed to hear

Silent night no canons roar

A King is born of peace forever more

All's calm, all's bright

All brothers hand in hand

In 19 and 14 in no-man's-land

And in the morning all the guns boomed in the rain

And we killed them and they killed us again

At night they charged, we fought them hand to hand

Tails, wearing his pendant, is being attacked by the man that was singing last night. He took his bayonet and stabbed his neck.

And I killed the boy that sang in no-man's-land.


	8. Rest in Mud

He 4 heroes were all sitting in their trench. It had been a month and a half since the temporary truce. They had dug small holes in the side where they would rest in. John was with them. There were 3 small holes. If one looked at it straight on, Tails was on the left, his helmet off, John was sitting in front of him, Sonic was in the middle, Shadow was on the right, also without his helmet, and Knuckles was on the top of the small cubbies with a blanket. A photographer stepped up and they all looked at him.

SNAP!

They all returned to waiting. They didn't look forward to fighting, but they were bored as hell.

It started to rain.

They all groaned. The rain was horrible, it turned the trenches into mud, and made life even worse.

The 4 animals turned human had it worse. Though no one could see it, the mud made their fur uncomfortable.

Tails used to wash his fur after the rain stopped, but after he discovered how request the rain was, he just stopped caring. What else could he do?

Sonic tried to break the silence.

Sonic: So what do you gusy wanna do?

Tails: I wanna go home.

Shadow: I just want this thing to be over.

Even Shadow was fed up with it.

Knuckles: I wanna go get something to drink.

John: I don't know what I want.

Sonic got nowhere.

They would spend days, sometimes weeks, just sitting there. Waiting. For a sign, a sound. Something that told them they would be ok. But many times, the only sound was artillery shells hitting the ground. It was a horrible way to live.

Eventually, the rain finally stopped, but the damage had been done. The trenches would be mud soaked, dirty, slippery, fly infested, damned hell holes for days to come.

Tails: What did we do to deserve this kind of agony?

No one answered.


	9. Stuff

Tails and the others had simply stopped counting the days. They all seemed to be the same thing. They would get up, eat, grab their guns, repel an attack every few days, and attack every few days. Nobody got anywhere, and the frontline never moved. It was June 15, 1915. The war had been going on for almost 9 months. And it was taking its toll. Especially on the mental health. They were somewhat paranoid. At any second they could be attacked. The enemy trenches were less than 50 yards away after all.

An explosion sounds above them. The four duck down while John doesn't flinch.

John: Just an iron cigar. We call it, 'stuff.' There's 2 kinds of stuff. Stuff going out, ours. Stuff coming in, theirs. You gotta learn what they sound like. If you hear something that whistles and knocks, that's a whizzbanger. Get on the ground. Sometimes you get his sister too. Mimiwuffer. Sounds like hot tea when it's ready. The thing is they're really hard to judge. So if you hear something like that, just hit the dirt. And don't worry if it hits you. They lots lots of other stuff like Jack Johnson's, Whimperin Willies, gas cans, airplane bombs, machine guns, and all sorts of potato masher grenades. Don't worry about any of that, because it all comes down to a hiney bastard jamming a bayonet in your gut. THAT, you have to worry about.

Tails: Why are the grenades called potato mashers?

John: Because they'll mash your potatoes if you know what I mean.

Tails: Oh. OOH! Ow.

John: Yeah.

John walks away.

Knuckles: So did he say it was the train sound or teapot to watch out for?

Shadow sticks his fingers in his mouth and mimics a teapot. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all duck down and cover their heads.

Shadow: *Laughs* He didn't say anything about trains man.

Sonic: *Holds his fist below Shadow's head.* See that?

Shadow: Yeah.

Sonic takes his other fist and hits Shadow's head.

Sonic: OHOHOHOH!

Shadow: Watch the helmet.

Sonic uses his uninjured hand to poke Shadow in the eyes.

Knuckles: *To Tails* They're related alright.


	10. Chemical Warfare

It was September 15, 1915. Tails had turned 15 two days ago. Of course, there was no party, and nobody knew it was. They had long since lost track of time. Tails had a hunch that his 6th tail would show itself soon. They had been told that an attack was to be commenced soon. They were ready, and waited for the sound of artillery.

BOOOOM! *Whistles.*

A large could of gas appears over the enemy trenches. Poison gas. The screams of the Germans can be heard from their spot.

All appears to be well, as some of the gas clouds begin to dissipate. However, a wind kicks up, and it blows towards Tails and company.

John: EVERYBODY HIDE!

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and John sought shelter under the small cubbies they had dug in the trenches. Tails was on his way to grab a meal when the warning sounded. He was unable to get to shelter when the cloud enveloped the area. Tails immediately started to choke. His lungs burned with each breath. But he felt another burning sensation. This one was familiar. He was correct. His new tail was finally ready to grow. He attempted to scream, but the gas choked his lungs, and all that came out was a whimper.

His middle tail ripped itself in two. All of his tails grew a bit more. They were now longer than he was tall. He could feel his body temperature go up more. His tails resealed and turned into a total of 6.

Kit: Well now. What do we have here? I guess I will help, but I will have to charge you a bit.

Tails can't answer, so he just thinks in his head.

_Do whatever you have to. I want to stay with my friends as long as I can._

Kit: I thought so.

Tails feels the fire within him grow. It got more and more intense until it began to leak from his skin. The high temperature burned the gas into fire. Surprisingly, his clothes didn't even get hot. It was as if they were fireproofed.

Kit: You're safe now. However, you are now indebted to me. I think I'll claim it now.

Tails: *Able to speak again* What do you mean?

Kit: It's time I showed part of my body to the world. I will turn you, into me, but not fully. Yet. This will take a lot of power. Power that I won't have until that 9th tail grows. However, I can do this.

Tails feels his midsection being pressed in. His waistline narrows, and becomes similar to that of a woman.

Tails begins to think.

_This, Kitusne inside me IS a female. So when it said, show my body, this must be what she meant._

Kit: Bingo. When you fully become me in body, your mind will become mine too. *Pants* I'll leave you alone for now Tails. Sweat dreams. HAHAHAHAHA!

The voice echoes as it fades.

Tails: Well, I should probably get out of here before people see me.

Tails runs out of the cloud.

3 hours later…

The dust has settled, they begin to take a body count. Then, Sonic sees Tails on the ground. Dead. Where the toxic cloud was.

Sonic: TAILS! TAILS! *Runs over* TAILS WAKE UP MAN!

Tails was sitting about 200 yards away. He heard the screams.

Tails: What's going on?

The hooded figure grabs his shoulder from behind. Tails almost shoots him.

Tails: Stop, doing that.

?: Come. It's time I explained. Your friends think you're dead. An illusion created by me. As is your disguises. That's why no one knows what you are.

Tails: I have so many questions. First off, who are you?

?: I shall show you the truth. *Removes HER hood.*

Tails: But, you look just like…


	11. The Truth

Tails: …me. Are you my mother?

?: I'm not your mother. I'm you. Call me Kit after the Kitsune that dwells within us. This… female has taken my body, but this pendant has stopped her from my mind. I suppose I should remove this cloak. Now that you know who I am.

Kit removes her cloak, and her beautiful body is on full display. She has a waist that is thin as a rail. (Not really. It's figurative. Never know these days.) Her silky smooth hair reaches her shoulders. Her hips are somewhat wider than normal, but not too big. Her legs were long and slender. Her face, has features like Tails, but is soft and feminine. Her breasts were like her hips, slightly big, but not huge. Her 9 tails have fur that is comparable to that of a fox that has been constantly conditioned. They also are 1 and a half times the length of her body. Her fire flickers out of her skin in a way that appears to make her fur shine.

Tails: Wow. I'm beautiful, I mean you're beautiful. I'm not sure what to say here.

Kit: *Giggles* It's ok. I wasn't sure what to say either.

Tails: Please, *Grabs her shoulders* tell me the truth. Wow you're soft.

Kit: You just wanted to feel my body didn't you?

Tails: How did you know?

Kit: I'm you.

Tails: Oh yeah. Sorry. *Blushes*

Kit: Don't be. Now, let's go.

Tails: Where?

Kit: STOP!

The word echoes. Time all around them freezes.

Kit: These tails give me unimaginable power. Even the ability to move through space, time, and reality itself. We are going to view your future. *She extends her hand and a white portal opens up* Come.

They step into the portal, and vanish.

They view a scene. Tails is a full female, all 9 tails have grown. However, her eyes are blood red. She has lost control.

Kit: You will grow all 9 tails. That's unavoidable. You need to learn to control it. Succeed, and you will be beloved throughout all worlds. FAIL, and you will destroy them. I was able to control it through Eggman's help, but I was only JUST able to escape when predictably he turned on me, but I think it was pure luck. By merely talking to you, I could be altering that chance. However, it may not. Now. The main reason I'm here is to talk about the choices YOU must make. The Kitsune energy has corrupted my mind, but not yours, not for years. I pretended to commit suicide in the future. Using my illusions, I was able to fake out everyone. I needed your opinion, not immediately, but before your 9th tail appears. The question is… do you want to turn into a female, or return to your male self. The Kitsune side of me, says to become a female, in both body… and mind. My female mind, is in love with Sonic. And I mean, IN LOVE! I need you to decide what my fate will be.

Tails: I just ask myself this question out of the blue. What to do.

Kit: You have until you turn 18 to decide. It's not immediate. Take your time. … you should return. I shall see you again, one day.

Tails is returned to the frontline.


	12. Leave

After a day and a half, Tails had got back to his friends, and explained that the hooded figure had made the illusion to speak with him. However, a part of the conversation had rung in his head. One that made him keep his mouth shut.

Kit: Tails, this is important. Under no circumstance can you tell the others about who I am.

Tails: Why not?

Kit: If you tell them, then there may be consequences.

Tails: If they attempt to stop me, and I end up like you, then the space-time-continuum may enter a never ending cycle of 18 years. It would be catastrophic.

Kit: Exactly. You must keep the future TO YOURSELF! Do you understand yourself?

Tails: Uh, yes, I mean. This is just weird

Kit: Believe me, I know what you mean.

So he didn't reveal any of the conversation that involved the female version of him, his ongoing change into a female himself, or anything about the future.

February 8, 1916.

John walks up to the four.

John: It has come to my attention that you 4 have been on the front line since the beginning of the war. Soooo, I believe it's time for you to go on leave for a bit. So go and have some fun, that's a direct order from you Lieutenant. No getting out of it. Understood?

Tails: YES SIR!

They all were sent back behind the front lines. They didn't know what to expect. Training, fun, competitions. Actually, it was all of the above. They would have the time of their lives, become better soldiers, and have some friendly competition while they were at it.

They met a few other British soldiers who were playing Rugby. (I have no idea what the objective of it is. It looks like you just try kill the other team)

Soldier 1: Hello lads. Where are you boys from?

Tails: We're from America.

Soldier 2: You're Yanks eh? What are your ranks?

Sonic: The three of us, *Points to himself, Knuckles, and Shadow* are privates. Miles Prower, or as we call him, 'Tails' is a Lance Corporal.

The 20+ soldiers, snicker at the name, but upon hearing the rank, all stand at attention and salute.

Tails: Uh, what are you doing?

Soldier 3: You have more power than we do, until you salute black we have to do this.

Tails: Forget about it. I don't like to feel above others.

They all ease up.

Soldier 1: So what did you get promoted for?

Tails: First day of combat, I was manning a Vickers machine gun even when wounded, so for my determination I was promoted.

Some of the soldiers whistle.

Soldier 2: Well why don't you boys join us? We need some extra players.

Sonic: I don't think we know how to play.

They all spend a while learning the rules of Rugby. Tails cheated a bit by giving his tails a quick spin to give him a higher jump. Knuckles was able to more than hold his own due to his strength. Sonic used his superior quickness to get behind and around people. Shadow, not interested in 'frivilous activities,' decided not to play, but simply be ref. His impartial nature made him perfect for the position.

They all had a good time, even Shadow, but he wouldn't admit it.

Soldiers 1-3, named Angus, Felix, and Trevor, followed Tails and the others to the mess hall.

Angus: So, what's boot camp like in America?

Tails: We don't know, never did it.

Trevor: So how did you get approved for war?

Sonic: Well… we really don't, know.

Felix: Well then, we'll have to have you hit the obstacle course when we finish up here.

Shadow: Hmph, fine. Sounds easy enough.

Felix: That's what they all say. They find out soon enough.

The obstacle course was a large wooden structure. First was a 20 foot rope climb, then 3 inch thick balance beam, then a rope swing, a fireman's pole down, a commando crawl under barbed wire, finally, a 30 foot wall with beams 4 feet apart. Once you get over that, it's a 60 foot sprint to the finish.

Angus: The best time is 2 minutes 5 seconds, which is my time. Sonic, GO!

Sonic was slow on the rope climb, but made up time on the balance beam. He was able to do the rope swing and fireman's pole well, but his final sprint put him in good shape.

Angus: Hm, 2 min 10 sec. Not too shabby. Knuckles, you're up.

Knuckles did exceptional on the rope climb due to his strength, but he lost time on the balance beam, on the rope swing he had to try twice, the fireman's pole was easy, and he did ok on the final sprint.

Angus: 2:12. Not bad, but not great. Shadow. Go.

Shadow did average on the rope climb, balance beam, rope swing, and fireman's pole, his final sprint was almost as fast as Sonic's.

Angus: 2:10. You and Sonic look and perform alike.

Shadow: Do not compare me with him.

Angus: Whatever. Tails, your turn sir.

Thanks to his Kitsune strength and light weight, Tails pulled himself up pretty fast on the rope climb, using his tails for balance, he crossed the balance beam pretty fast too, his light weight meant he had to try a second time on the rope swing, his fireman's pole was normal as everyone else's, his final sprint was slightly increased his speed to above average.

Angus: I… I can't believe it. 2 minutes exactly. A new record. You are an incredible soldier sir. You Americans are better than I thought.

Their worth proven, the 4 heroes had some drinks with the Brits.

Felix: Now let's see how you guys handle alcohol. Most Brits like tea, but I can handle alcohol as well as a mix of Irish and Russian men.

Shadow: I'm game.

Knuckles: Ah hell why not?

Sonic: Not my strong point, but I'll do it.

Tails: I'm not gonna be left out.

They started with 5 shots of 50 proof alcohol, everyone made it through, but Sonic was swaying a bit.

Then was 5 shots of 70 proof. Sonic passed out here.

Felix: One down. 3 to go.

Then, 5 of 100 proof. Knuckles was starting to look off.

Stage 4 was 5 of 130 proof. Knuckles went down, and Shadow began to look faint.

Last, was the strongest ever. Everclear 190 proof. 95% alcohol. One sniff, and Shadow went down.

Felix: *A bit slurred* Just yyou and mye kid.

Tails felt absolutely fine. Unknown to everyone, the Kitsune fire was burning the alcohol away. Rendering Tails almost immune to alcohol.

The first three shots went by fast. The fourth one, Felix was slow on.

Felix: Nyo won has ewer come this fwar.

They both tipped back the last shot. They both stared at each other intently. Even Tails was dizzy from the almost pure alcohol.

Finally, Felix went down, before he went out, he had one last line.

Felix: How? Never lost a drinkin contest before

Tails: There's a first time for everything.

The next day, after everyone was sober again, the Brits had one last test. They has set up a shooting range.

Trevor: Now you all go against me in shooting. Three rounds. One, an accuracy event, then, a speed round, finally, a freestyle contest. Just to warn you, I can shoot the eye of a squirrel at 100 yards.

Tails: Shooting is my strong point. I'm smart, and calculated.

Trevor: After seeing your 'weak point' I'm a bit nervous now.

They all used a Lee Enfield SMLE to hit targets that were 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, and 1000 yards away. The maximum effective firing was 550 yards. The maximum possible was 3,000 yards. (The SMLE was first made in 1907, and is still in service today.)

Knuckles and Sonic were like a fish out of water with guns, and decided not to even attempt the contest to save their pride.

Trevor wnet first, he hit the first 5 targets with just one shot each, at the final target, he missed once.

Trevor: CURSE THIS WIND FOR MESSING UP MY SHOT!

His second shot hit home.

Shadow, used to guns, matched his first five shots, but missed twice on the last target.

Tails, his mind even sharper thanks to his Kitsune self, did the same. At the final target, he had the shot lined up. He pulled the trigger, when a sudden gust of wind messed up his aim. He missed by an inch. His second shot was a hit.

The second match, was 50 targets at ranges from 50 to 300 yards. The weapon, was a Gatling Gun. With a fire rate of up to 900 RPM, it's the fastest weapon on Earth, its 6 barrels ensure it can keep firing through a jam. If one barrel jams, you can keep firing with the other 5 barrels. If there was a tie in targets destroyed, they went to speed of the shooter.

Trevor: I can't believe that nobody uses this gun. I say it's even better than the Vickers.

500 rounds in the gun, Trevor shredded 49 of the 50 targets. A new record.

Shadow hit 40, his arm became tired from cranking, but he had a hell of a time with it.

Tails was up next. He blew the first 30 targets away, struggled with the next 15, and only had 15 rounds for the last 5 targets, and they were the five furthest away.

Tails hit 4 targets with 14 rounds. He had one shot left. He took careful aim. Adjusted for the wind. And slowly cranked.

BANG.

He missed.

Trevor: Well Tails, you did good, but I beat you by 10 seconds, so I win. However, freestyle can be the most challenging.

There were targets ranging from bottle caps, to paper plates. There were boards at 15 yards, 50 yards, 100 yards, 250 yards, and 500 yards. There were pistols, rifles, and machine guns.

Trevor: You can use any weapon, any target, and any available range for your shot. You can also pick your shooting style. Prone, crouch, standing, etc.

Trevor: Bottle cap, 15 yards, M1911, standing, one hand.

The M1911 was made, obviously, in 1911, and is surprisingly still in service today.

Trevor took aim, and fired. The cap fell off.

Trevor: I missed. I hit the wood, the vibration knocked the cap off.

Shadow also missed, but Tails just nicked it.

Trevor: One point Tails. First to 3 wins. Your pick Shadow.

Shadow: Hmm. Winchester 1907, shot glass, 50 yards, crouch.

All three shooters hit it.

Trevor: 2-1-1. Tails, go ahead.

Tails: Glass bottle, 100 yards, Lee Enfield, standing, one handed like a pistol.

Tails' aim, despite the difficulty holding a rifle with one hand, was dead on. The bottle shattered.

Trevor: Tails wins this round, but if I miss, he wins the whole thing.

Trevor took careful aim, but his arm was shaking a lot. He shot.

He missed, the bottle moved from the bullet passing by so close, but it stayed in one piece. Tails had beaten him. Barely, but barely counts as much as completely.

Trevor: *Puts the gun down* Wow. This is a first. I thought I was the best shot around, but I admit defeat. Tails, *Shakes Tails' paw with both hands* you're a hell of a shot my friend.

Tails had beaten everyone in every event. Needless to say, he gained a remarkable amount of respect. Tails found that his Kitsune powers, made him a better soldier. But a better soldier, usually is a better killer. For some reason, Tails didn't mind. That worried him.

**I am one happy kid. Summer break is finally here, and this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It is 2,001 words. I finally got the length down.**


	13. Passchendaele

July 20th, 1917

Tails was sleeping, when John poked him.

Tails fell out of bed, landed with his feet over his head, and pointed his M1911 at John in surprise.

Tails: Oh it's you sir. You need to be more careful, I almost shot you in the gut. Can you help me up? My back is starting to hurt.

John helps Tails untangle himself.

Tails: Danke.

John: You speak German?

Tails: Ja. Es ist wirklich einfach. Viele der Worte sind die gleichen wie in Latein.

John: I did not know that. ANYWAY, I came to tell you we plan an attack on the 31st, and we're using a new technology called the 'tank.' We want you in one as a machine gunner. I should probably introduce you to it.

John takes Tails behind the front lines and shows him a big metal beast.

John: The Mk (Mark) 1. On the Male, 2 6 pound guns, and 4 .303 machine guns. On the Females, 6 .303 machine guns. Both have 6mm steel plating. Invincible to any small arms fire. You'll man the right front machine gun on one of the Males.

Tails: Das klingt lustig.

John: Dude, I don't speak German.

Tails: That sounds fun.

John: Anyway, take this, *Hands Tails a detached .303* and start practicing.

Tails: Understood.

Tails turns to walk away.

John: Oh and Tails.

Tails turns back around.

Tails: Sir?

John: I need a Corporal, you're it until you're dead. Or till I find somebody better.

Tails: Thank you Sir.

After 11 days of waiting, and the last few of them being artillery bombardment, the attack was ready to begin.

Tails, in his tank, was in the first wave. However, he and the other tanks fell behind due to its slow speed.

The British WWI tank, and its variants, are best known for its appearance in Indiana Jones and more recently, Black Ops 2 Zombies, Origins. Despite it looking like it can outrun a car in the Indiana Jones movie, they had to slow the cars down to 2-3 mph to make the tank look as though it could go faster. It was incredibly slow on roads, let alone the mud soaked battlefield of the First World War. They often got stuck in the mud, and despite being the only armor on Earth for a year, was easily destroyed. A single grenade would punch a hole in the armor, and a tank that has been penetrated is no longer invulnerable. Almost, they were described as if standing in hell. The hot temperature, carbon dioxide emissions, and deafening noise of bullets hitting the armor, they were extremely dangerous.

The tank finally reached the enemy trenches, and a machine gun 10 feet in front of them fired. The shots rang of the armor, and the intense vibrations finally made Tails' already strained mental health, finally snap. He collapsed and started screaming for his mom. However, the loud noise of the tank made his cries fall on deaf ears. His tears began to run. All the stress of the last 3 years came pouring out all at once. Somehow, his ears tuned out the noise of the tank, and made his tears hitting the metal, sound like thunder. His mind was beginning to crumble.

They survived the attack, but the Battle of Passchendaele resulted in about 500,000 killed, wounded, and captured. All for about 6 miles of ground. Tails wasn't in most of the battle due to a condition called Combat Fatigue. His mental and physical health was terrible. He was beginning to see things. He would talk to things no one could see. People began to believe he was insane.

In reality, Tails was talking to Kit. Her Kitsune illusions allowed her to be around Tails despite the people around.

Kit: So, have you decided yet?

Tails: I just don't know. Should I let myself change? I will be leaving my old life behind, but do I want that?

Kit: Don't worry. I have an idea. If you find a reason to become a female, then allow yourself to change. Otherwise, keep fighting. Anyway, how's Sonic?

Tails: He's wonderful. Despite all the mud and other difficulties, his fur is still quite lovely. *Blushes* That came out wrong.

Kit: *Laughs* Don't worry, it's just your female emotions. They have latched onto Sonic because you have a strong bond with him. Therefore, it creates feelings of infatuation.

Tails: I see…

…

…

Kit: I should probably go now.

Tails: Ok. Come back anytime.

Kit: Before I go, is this new feeling… is this what keeps you on the path to becoming a female?

Kit vanishes.


	14. Back to Boot

**Language will be explicit. So if you don't want to read it, just skip this chapter. I'll put flashbacks to this chapter so no information is missed.**

November 18, 1917

16 year old Tails is released from the hospital as his Combat Fatigue had subsided. He and the others encountered some American troops who had been looking for them. There was a Captain amung them.

Captain: I've been told you boys are Americans. Where did you go to Boot Camp?

Tails: Uh… Fort Oddball sir.

Everyone except the Captain snickered.

Captain: You boys are going back to America to complete Boot Camp. You won't be needing these anymore.

The Captain rips Tails' Corporal chevrons off.

November 20, 1917

?: Goodday ladies. I'm Sergeant Bullard. People often call me Bull. You pukes will call me Sir. That will be the first and last things you say when you talk to me. Now, rest assured that i have no racial preferences. i dont care if you're a nigger or white trash. You are all equally worthless. Understood?

All: Sir yes sir.

Bull: What was that? Sound off like you've got a pair.

All: SIR YES SIR!

Bull walks up to Sonic, his human disguise is 6'2, Bull is 6 exactly, but looks Sonic right in the eyes.

Bull: Who the hell are you?

Sonic: SIR PRIVATE SONIC SIR!

Bull: Bullshit, from now on you're Private Snowman. You like that name?

Sonic: SIR YES SIR!

Tails: *To himself* What a jerk.

Bull: Who said that? WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID THAT!? WHO'S THE SLIMEY LITTLE BASTARD WHO JUST SIGNED HIS DEATH CERTIFICATE!? *To Knuckles* WAS IT YOU!?

Knuckles: SIR NO SIR!

Bull: You look like you got fleas. I bet it was you.

Tails: Sir I said it sir.

Bull walks over to Tails.

Bull: Well now, we got a comedian. Private Funnybone. Well I admire your honesty. Hell I like you. You could come over to my house and fuck my sister.

Bull punches Tails in the gut.

Bull: YOU LITTLE DICK! ARE YOU FINISHED VERBALLY ASSAULTING ME!?

Tails: *Quietly* Sir yes sir.

Bull: Bullshit I can't hear you. Sound off like you've got a pair.

Tails: Sir yes sir.

Bull: BULLSHIT I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Tails: SIR YES SIR!

Bull: Now get on you're fucking feet.

He walks back over to Knuckles.

Bull: Now let's see how tough you are.

Bull punches Knuckles, who gets the wind knocked out of him, but keeps standing.

Bull: HOLY DOG SHIT! TOUGH LITTLE FUCK YOU ARE PRIVATE NAILS!

Bull walks over to Shadow.

Bull: Who the fuck are you?

Shadow: Sir Private Shadow sir.

Bull: Bullshit. I'll call you Private White.

Shadow: Sir yes sir.

Bull moves down the line and grills people and gives them all names.

The four all had the same thought. What the hell have we gotten into.

The next day…

Bull: Alright you worthless scum, you are going to have your physical strength and endurance tested today. NOW GET ON YOUR FUCKING STOMACHS AND GIVE ME 50 PUSH-UPS!

Sonic: 50?!

Bull: MAKE THAT 75!

Sonic: 75!?

All other Privates: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Bull: Well Private Snowman, you now have 100 push-ups, the rest of you shits have 75. SO GET MOVING!

Everyone drops and starts doing push-ups. After they do their amount, they're all sweating.

Bull: You little pussies are sweating already? Good God you're never gonna make it. Now get your asses over here.

There are 3 wooden hurdled, the first one is 4 feet tall, the second one is 8 feet, and the third one is 12 feet in the air. They must climb onto the first one, jump to the second one, do the same to the third, and then jump down.

Bull: First 2 Privates. *Tails and Shadow start climbing the obstacle, Tails reaches the end first, but during the traverse from 2-3* Private Funnybone are you a killer?

Tails: SIR YES SIR!

This oddly made him feel, good. Powerful. Happy even.

Bull: Let me hear your war cry.

Tails: RAAAAAAAAH!

Tails' war cry is surprisingly deep. Sounding almost demonic.

Bull: Next 2 Privates.

Sonic and Knuckles start climbing, but Sonic, not being strong from the waist up, is struggling. He is left hanging on the second hurtle.

Bull: That's right Private Snowman, DON'T MAKE ANY FUCKING EFFORT TO GET TO THE TOP OF THE FUCKING OBSTACLE! IF GOD WANTED YOU UP THERE HE WOULD MIRACLED YOUR ASS UP THERE BY NOW! Your ass looks like about 150 pounds of chewed bubble gum you know that?

Sonic: Sir yes sir.

Sonic eventually gets up to the top.

After that…

Bull: Now all you shits will do pull-ups. Get up there Private Funnybone.

Tails, his Kitsune strength making his muscles larger and visible to the other 3 despite his thick fur, easily does the first one.

Bull: One for America. *Tails does another pull-up* One for Democracy. *Tails does his third* One for freedom. *Tails does another one* One for the common God. *Tails does his fifth pull-up a bit slower* One for the Army. *Tails pulls, but can only get his forehead above the bar.* Get up there. Come on pull. *Tails drops down* I guess the Army don't get theirs. Get up there Nails.

Knuckles does 10 pull-ups before he drops.

Bull: Not bad Nails. Get up there Snowman.

Sonic is pulling with all his might, but he can't get his chin above the bar.

Bull: Come on Snowman pull. Pull, pull, pull. *Sonic drops down* YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME SNOWMAN! *Sonic jumps back up with the same results* DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU CANNOT DO ONE SINGLE PULL-UP?! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT SNOWMAN! GETOUT OF MY FACE! Get up there White.

Shadow manages a solid 7.

Next, was a 10 mile run, this is where Sonic excelled, he finished way ahead of the others, followed about 3 seconds later by Shadow, then 2 seconds after Shadow was Tails, but back in the near end of the pack, Knuckles was struggling.

Bull: *Keeping pace with Knuckles* Do you feel dizzy? Do you feel faint? Are you going to DIE Private Nails? THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING ON?! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!

Knuckles finished close to last.

Bull: Well good job Private Snowman. I guess we finally found something you're good at.

Then, there was shooting.

Shadow did well, receiving a small praise from Bull.

Bull: Not bad Private White. If there was no other option on Earth, I'd ask you to watch my back.

Shadow: Um, thank you?

Tails did exceptional. Receiving a strong praise.

Bull: Outfuckingstanding Private Funnybone. You are a good use of steel and lead. But you're not good for much else.

Sonic and Knuckles received harsh words from Bull once again.

Bull: PRIVATES SNOWBALL AND NAILS, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! YOU ARE A WASTE OF MATERIALS! GET YOUR ASSES ON THE GROUND AND GIVE ME 30 PUSH-UPS! ONE FOR EACH ROUND OF AMMO YOU WASTED!

Finally, they got to eat. But they were less than pleased with their food.

Tails: Ugh, what is this stuff? It looks like something that comes out of my mouth when I throw up.

They all looked at the gruel and tasted it. It was terrible, but they had to force it down. They almost threw up several times.

They then went to bed. They weren't that bad compared to what they slept in on the front lines.

This would continue… for 89 more days.


	15. Letting Go

Day 50 of Boot Camp…

Everyone was on edge. A rather chubby man had been screwing up a lot recently. Bull decided that the others needed to motivate him, so every time, 'Fatboy' screwed up, they were getting punished. And he screwed up a lot.

One instance, he was caught with a 100 gram jelly doughnut, and everyone had to do 340 push-ups. One for each calorie. They decided to take action.

Knuckles and Shadow grabbed his sheets and hung below his bed to keep him down, Sonic gagged him, while everyone else took socks with soap in them. (Thanks to GingaNinja977 for giving me the idea) While he was held down, they slapped him with the socks across his belly. All except Tails.

Sonic: Come on Tails do it.

Tails, clenched his teeth, and swung the sock, once, twice, thrice, four, five, six times. It made him feel good. It made him feel powerful. He prepared to swing again, when Sonic grabbed his arm.

Sonic: Tails can I speak with you in the restroom?

They move to the restrooms

Sonic: What's gotten into you? You're acting, almost sadistic.

Tails: Hurting him. It… it felt so good. I was enjoying it. Hearing his cries of pain. *As Tails kept speaking, his voice changed to that of a psychopath* The helplessness makes him feel like prey. It just *SMACK*

Sonic: SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!

Tails: I, sorry. I don't know what's happening. At least my friends can support and help me. I don't want to have to hurt you. Oops. That came out wrong.

Sonic: I don't know what's happening to you, but this isn't the Tails I know? This isn't my friend. This is something only you can control. So unless you learn how to, I'm not sure if we are friends anymore.

Sonic walks out, leaving Tails to think. Tails sits down of one of the toilets and holds his head.

Tails: What is wrong with me? A few years ago, I was the most timid person I knew, now, I'm becoming sadistic. Even evil. Something's trying to control me.

Kit: You are right. It only took you this long to find out. I thought you were a genius. You're pathetic.

Kit's influence was strong. It wasn't just what she said, it was the way she said it. It carried a wave of, truth it seemed. It was as if she could convince people black was white if she wanted.

Tails: Maybe, maybe I am weak.

Kit: Let go. Give in. Die by fire, and begin again. *Tails felt his body temperature go up* Yes, letting go. Now pain erupts.

Tails felt strong pain in his hips and face. His hips widened a bit to match his female counterpart. His facial features softened. Giving him more of a feminine appearance.

Kit: Yes. Your heart. I can feel it feeding me. All the energy, it's making me stronger. I'll be nice today. I'll give you a reprieve for today. But by hell, I WILL finish your little transformation before you leave this place. COUNT ON IT!

Tails feels control return to him. He no longer feels evil, just… dirty. Not as in a sex seeking dirty, but a need to clean up. Strangely, it felt like the dirt was on his heart. He had no way to remove that feeling. It saddened him. When would this hell end?

Tails stayed in there until breakfast.

Shadow walked in.

Shadow: Oh there you are. We've been looking for you. What's wrong? You usually love being around others. Besides, it's breakfast time.

Tails: Lost my appetite.

Shadow: What's up? Talk to me.

Tails: What do you care? You don't help anyone voluntarily, what did Sonic tempt you with this time?

Shadow: Look, I may not seem like it, but I'm a good listener. No one ever gives me the time of day. So why don't you try, don't count someone out unless you try.

Tails: Well, don't tell Sonic yet, but… *Tails removes his military clothing* Look.

Shadow: Curves? What's happening to you?

Tails: Something inside me… this Kitsune thing, is taking over my body and attempting to turn me into a female so she can take over permanently. I don't think I'm strong enough to fight her. I feel good when I hurt people. I feel bad, evil even. All I feel is negative energy radiating from my heart and soul.

Shadow: Listen to me Tails, I've known you for many years. Do you know why I have never tried to kill you?

Tails: No.

Shadow: Because I can feel power radiating from you. However, it had yet to surface. I wanted to see what kind of strength you possessed. And from what I've gathered, when your final tail grows, my title of 'The Ultimate Lifeform' will be passed on, to you. I think it might be a good thing you're becoming a female. Offspring produced by your body could offer this universe the brightest future it's ever seen. Just look at the upside. I know that's weird advice coming from me, but it is true. Because when push comes to shove, we show what's REALLY in our hearts.

Tails: I… I guess you're right. Negative energy is like an addiction, once you get a taste of it, your body wants more of it. Blaming others and feeling sorry for myself, felt so easy.

Shadow: You know what they say about taking the easy way out.

Tails: What do they say?

Shadow: Well I would tell you, but that would be taking the easy way out, and you know what they say about that.

Tails chuckles. Shadow always had a way with words. Often times, it was to talk himself up, but he could use it for advice too.

Shadow: Now let's go eat something. *Shadow puts his arm around Tails' neck*

Tails: Yeah, let's. *Thoughts* I think Shadow is opening up to me. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	16. A More 'Foxy' Tails

Boot Camp, Final Day.

Bull: Miles Prower.

Everyone was being given their congratulations from Bull for graduating Boot Camp.

Tails walked up to him and shook his hand.

Bull: Oh and I received these from the front. *Holds out Tails' Corporal Chevrons. Pins them on Tails' now American uniform.* Good job Miles.

They salute each other.

10 minutes later…

The ceremony ended and Tails went out to relax on the empty firing range before he left.

While he was relaxing, he felt pain on his chest, groin, and 2 distinct pains in his tails.

Tails: I don't care. Let it happen. I don't mind.

He felt himself become a full female. Though I was painful. If you've ever played hockey and taken a slapshot to the groin, imagine that pain. Then, HER chest began to develop. Stopping at a 38DD.

The first change in her tails was that her 7th tail came in. The second, was that her tails grew 3 inches longer, making them about 4 feet long, the thickest spots became thicker, and the tails themselves became much softer. Tails felt her tails and gasped. They were softer than pillows. She felt like she could sleep on them.

Tails was now, in every way, a vixen. Quite a beautiful one too. Her muscles were still large, but her fur became fluffier, and hid them. The fur also made her body itself seem soft, but it was hard as a rock, except for her breasts, they weren't pecks.

?: YOU TAILS!? YOU HERE LITTLE BUDDY!?

Tails: I'M HERE SONIC!

Tails made a note that her voice was much more feminine, almost, ALMOST, seductive.

Sonic: Oh there you are *Spots Tails* HEHEHELLO! Wow, you're Tails?

Tails: Yep, the Kitsune inside me was a female, so she made me a female too.

Sonic: Well you're beautiful you know that?

Tails: I figured that out from, 'HEHEHELLO!'

Sonic: Sorry. I just didn't expect to see a beautiful woman in place of my teenage buddy. Hey, when this is over, you wanna go out to dinner? Never thought I'd ask my best friend out on a date, but I can't resist. Uh, can I feel you? Your body, not your, you know.

Tails: *Giggles* Sure.

Sonic feels her shoulders and sides.

Sonic: Wow you're soft, and warm. Like a blanket.

Tails: Now keep those hands North of the Equator, (butt) and away from the Prime Meridian. (Breasts)

Sonic takes his hands away from her body.

Sonic: *Blushing* I-I'm sorry. I- No- I didn't mean.

Tails: *Laughs* It's ok Sonic. It's to be expected, but let's get going.

As Tails walks by Sonic, she brushes his chin with her tails. Sonic's face gets even redder.

Sonic: Y-Yes let's go. *Whispers* Wow she's hot.

Tails: Heard that, but thank you.

They return to base, where Knuckles has a similar reaction, but when he goes to feel Tails' body, she simply swats his hands away.

Tails: Look, but don't touch.

Shadow: So I see you're enjoying your female self.

Tails: It's quite fun. Boys stuttering, blushing, and trying to get a feel of your body. But wait, why aren't you attracted?

Shadow: Romantic entanglements upset one's mental balance, that's why I avoid them.

Sonic: Yeah that's the reason.

Shadow goes to grab Sonic, who moves out of the way, standing behind him was Tails. You can guess where Shadow's hands ended up.

Tails: HEY! *Slaps Shadow, who moves his hands away as fast as possible* THOSE ARE NOT FOR YOU!

Shadow: *Blushing* I- Wait I didn't want to. S- Sorry.

Tails: Just don't let it happen again.

Knuckles: This is going to take some getting used to.

Shadow: No kidding.


	17. My Mind's Corrupt

May 31, 1918. Chateau-Thierry.

Tails and co, were with a new American division in the trenches along Chateau-Thierry. A German attack was on the way. The Americans were about to get their first taste of action.

The Germans had finally made the front lines move. The Americans had to stop them here, or Paris, would become a kill box.

They were currently manning a Vickers Machine Gun. Shadow was the loader, Knuckles was the feeder, Tails was the gunner, and Sonic was responsible for clearing any and all jams. They currently had a 250 round belt in the gun.

Soon enough, German attackers were seen. Everyone opened fire. Tails shot the Vickers well, and was cutting the Germans to shreds. However, a hand to hand fight eventually happened.

But their training at Boot Camp served them well. Tails grabbed her knife and pistol and charged into the fray. She engaged in a very close quarters fight was a German. He grabbed Tails' pistol and tried to wrestle it from her. She strained as she tried to avoid his deadly knife, while keeping her M1911. Eventually, she was able to turn the pistol and fire into his stomach. He let go and Tails was able to shoot him in the head. She was sweating, but there was no rest for the weary, the fight was still raging on all around her. And she was quickly face to face with another foe. This time, she kicked him in the groin, but although he hit the ground, he refused to let go. Tails slowly leaned in, and was able to bite him with her serrated teeth. This time, she knew that there was still a knife to avoid, so she quickly jumped off before he could stab her. He attempted to draw his pistol before he bled out, but Tails was faster, and hit him right in the eye. She was panting, as she had endured 2 very difficult fights in as many minutes, but she wasn't done. There were still enemies to fight. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. Fortunately, she was joined by her platoon Sergeant. He jumped an enemy from behind and attempted to slit his throat, but before he could get his knife on him, the German grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back. Tails went to shoot the enemy who was drawing his pistol, when…

CLICK

She froze, she couldn't be out of ammo, she only fired 3 shots. She tried again.

CLICK

She checked the breach, (the part that discards the spent shells) and found that a bullet had gotten stuck. She cleared the jam and raised the gun again, but she was too late, her Sergeant was long gone. In anger, she emptied the magazine into the German's head.

Then, a blunt object hit the back of her head. She had gotten hit with a rifle butt. She passed out.

When she came to, her fur was coated in blood. She gasped as she thought it was her blood, but she soon realized, it was the blood of her comrades. Oddly, she didn't mind. Though she minded that she didn't mind.

Tails' thoughts: My corruption must be deeper than I thought.

She pushed herself up and looked around. The battlefield, belonged to America.

She found her battalion leader. A Lieutenant.

Tails: Sir. *Salutes*

Lieutenant: *Salutes back* Go ahead.

Tails: Who's going to run the platoon now that the Sergeant is dead?

Lieutenant: You're acting Sergeant now. You won't need these anymore. *Rips Tails' Corporal chevrons off.* You'll need these. *Pins Sergeant chevrons on*

Tails: Thank you sir.

She left to go find her friends.

Sonic: TAILS! *Runs up and hugs Tails.* I thought you were dead.

Tails: Uh Sonic, you might not wan to hug me right now. I need to clean up soon.

Sonic: Oh, oops. *Let's go* Got it.

Tails: Oh yeah, I'm a Sergeant now.

Shadow: Congrats. *Smirks* Sir.

Tails: What's that? *Holds out her hand*

Shadow: That's a hand.

Tails: What's that? *Closes her hand*

Shadow: That's a fist.

Tails: *Punches Knuckles in the eye* What was that?

Shadow: A punch in the eye.

Tails: Right. *Punches Shadow in the eye* Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bathe.

Tails goes to her room and begins to groom herself. The taste of blood actually excited her.

Tails' thoughts: This is so good. It's addicting. N-no, must, fight it. The corruption is so powerful. And, feels so good. Mmmm. Letting go. Letting go. My time is up. Dust from their bones. This time they won't wake up. No. Snap out of it. You're stronger than this. So… tired… *Exhales heavily as she passes out again*


	18. 1918 Counter Offensive

Tails woke up, back in the field hospital. Her vision was blurry, her breathing was heavy, and her heart beat was weak. A doctor walked up to her.

Doc: Oh you're awake. I have to admit, you were touch and go for a while, and we thought we'd lost you, but you pulled through.

Tails: What happened?

Doc: Influenza. Most people don't live through it, so you're one tough son of a bitch. Anyway, you better get yourself ready. There's gonna be a big offensive in 3 days.

Tails: What day is it?

Doc: August 5th. 1918.

Tails was able to get up and return to her unit.

Sonic: Tails, buddy, you've got to stop scaring me like that. You've almost given 20 heart attacks since we got here. Promise me something?

Tails: Yes. I'll be careful.

Sonic: Oh? Ok then. Was it really that obvious?

Tails: Oh yeah.

Later, they found a note in their pay books that said, "If you're captured, you may say your name, your serial number, and your rank. Nothing else. _**KEEP YOUR MOUTHS**_ _**SHUT!"**_(Yes the note actually said this)_  
_

Tails: Ok, I think I understand.

3 days later… the Battle of Somme.

The attack began with a massive artillery barrage. However, instead of a barrage over a period of days, it was the signal for the attack to start. As the soldiers emerged, the artillery slowly moved forwards. Some advantages were the Allies superior air power, tanks, numbers, and morale.

As they advanced, they found that the Germans were all too willing to surrender. One lone Australian was almost overwhelmed as over 100 Germans tried to give themselves up to him.

As Tails and co reached their 2 miles of advance, they were allowed to stop and rest. Fresh troop then took over the rest of the attack. The Germans were taken by surprise and were either killed or captured before they could attempt to organize a counter attack.

At the end of the day, the Germans lost some 11 miles. The biggest loss since the war began.

At the Green Line. (The 2 mile mark)

Tails and the other troops were high on hopes. It was the most successful attack of the war, and it turned the tide. They all knew that the war was entering its final months.

**I know it was short, but it was designed as a filler chapter. The next one will be much longer.**


	19. Together Forever

November 11th, 1918, 1050 hours.

Tails and the others were relaxing, the Germans had seemed to have lost their desire to fight. Everyone knew the war would soon be over. They just didn't know how soon.

1100 hours.

A telegram is received at HQ. 'The War is Over'

Everyone at the front lines, and at HQ started cheering. They hugged each other, they ate, they drank, and they had a blast, but this war, has a dark legacy.

Some 15-20 million people had died, and for just a few dozen miles of ground.

But the darkest legacy began in a field hospital.

Unknown location…

On a bed, there's a Corporal from the German Army. He's being treated for being gassed during a battle. He's seething with rage at what he calls Germany's National Humiliation. This anger continues to boil up until 20 years later, when it over flows. This Corporals name, was Adolf Hitler, and he would never forget the feelings he was experiencing right now.

Back at the American lines…

17 year old Tails was having quite a blast. Not only did she survive the whole war, she also had a date coming up soon.

Flashback

Sonic: When this is all over, why don't you and I go out to dinner or something?

She was excited. She grabbed her Vickers and fired off all the ammunition into the air.

Sonic: *Hugs Tails* I can't believe it's finally over.

Tails: So where are we going to dinner?

Sonic: *Blushes* Uh, I… I don't know what you mean.

Tails: Come on Sonic, it'll be fun. *Takes her tails and tickles Sonic with them*

Sonic starts laughing, but them notices something strange.

Sonic: Wait a second Tails. One two three four five six seven eight. Your eight tail is in. When did that happen?

Tails: *Counts* Huh. I guess I was so excited I didn't even notice. Now you are taking me to dinner right?

Sonic: Yeah sure. Just not today. I need to find some restaurants in Paris.

Tails: Oh. Maybe we could spend some time on the Eiffel Tower. I hear it's very romantic.

Sonic: You know what? That's perfect. We'll do that tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night…

Eiffel Tower Pinaccle…

Tails arrived at the tower. She manipulated her illusion to that of a female, that way nobody would think 2 soldiers were having a romantic night on the tower.

After she climbed the couple thousand stairs, she saw Sonic in a tuxedo. And there was a table with wine, and other romantic items like flowers and spaghetti. (I know this is cliche, but this happened before it became a cliche)

Sonic: *In a fake French accent* Ah mademoiselle, please take a seat.

Tails: Ah Sonic, je serais heureux de la faire.

Sonic: Oh come on. You speak French too?

Tails: I also speak Latin, Spanish, German, and Russian.

Sonic: So drop the stupid accent?

Tails: No, it's sweet.

Sonic: *Back to his fake accent* So please take a seat.

Tails: Avec plaisir. With pleasure.

Sonic: May I interest mademoiselle in some fine French wine?

Tails: You may. *Holds her wine glass out as Sonic pours it.* Merci.

Sonic pours himself a glass and they toast.

After they finish the wine, they begin to eat. Of course, all the pasta was on the same plate. And yes they ended kissing when they grabbed the same string.

Sonic: *Blushing* Oh forgive me madam, I hope I didn't offend you.

Tails: Just do it again.

Sonic leaned over and kissed her again.

After they finished making out, they looked over the city.

Tails: Beautiful.

Sonic: Yeah, you are.

Tails: Oh Sonic stop.

They both give each other a small push.

Sonic: Um Tails?

Tails: Oui? (Pronounced we)

Sonic: I know this is our first date and all, but we've known each other for so long, that I feel like we've been boyfriend and girlfriend since we met. So I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth but, *gets on one knee and opens a box with a diamond ring in it* Miley, "Tails" Prower, veux-tu m'épouser?

Tails is silent. Her mouth open

Sonic: Veux-tu m'épouser?

Tails stays silent.

Sonic: Will you marry me?

Tails: Ou-OUI!

Tails jumps on Sonic and hugs him. She also wraps him in her tails.

Sonic: Oh thank you thank you thank you Tails.

Tails: No, thank you. I never thought I would get married. Now it's finally happening.

They spend the rest of the night dancing under the moonlight.

**Yuck! I just threw up in my mouth a bit. I HATE romance, but if the rest of this story is gonna be dramatic, this HAS to happen. WHAT awaits our heroes now that the war is over? WHEN will it happen? HOW will they get home? WHO will help them? WHERE will they go next? WHY am I asking you all these questions?**


	20. The Found Generation

After the war had ended, and Tails and Sonic got married, they had all decided to settle down, and try to figure out a way to get home. Mainly, because they had not been able to find Eggman since 1914. They believed he had died in the war.

Recently, Sonic and Tails had gotten more intimate, and Tails was acting off. They weren't stupid. They knew what was happening, and they were happy for young Kitsune. Though everyone wondered if they were going to be Kitsunes as well. They figured that the timing would put the birth on or the day after Tails' birthday. Tails had 9 weeks before she would become a mother.

3 weeks later…

Tails' behavior had become increasingly erratic, and often quite frustrating, even to the usually stolid Shadow. She was often digging around through their trash and pulling out paper and wrappers. She was also beginning to show. She also was prone to sudden outburst. One time, she even pulled her pistol on them. Though she calmed down and begged for forgiveness. Her gun privileges were shortly thereafter revoked.

4 weeks later…

Tails was showing signs of nesting. However she soon told Sonic that her instincts were telling her to go find a den. He was understanding, not one of the people who was obsessive about safety, but one who was trusting of his mate. She began to roam the empty fields, searching for a warm and secluded place to deliver. Eventually, she found a hole that led underground. Where the heat was still emanating from the Earth's core, and higher pressure raised the temperature further. She quickly marked the place with the scent glands on her paws, and left the den to find some food. She had resorted to her more primal instincts of hunting for food.

2 weeks later… dawn

It was Tails' 18th birthday, but she wasn't having a good time. She was finally ready to deliver. Below her chest, 6 small teats would serve as a way for her kits to get milk. Her breathing was erratic, and she nuzzled a piece of grass to the side as if it made all the difference in the world. She began to feel the pains of labor. She knew that it was finally time.

12 hours later…

Tails was exhausted, she had successfully delivered four young kits. They were currently suckling from her. She gave them a once over. 3 males and 1 female. Before she could think of names, she passed out from exhaustion.

**I skipped so much time, because this was a calm, event less year for them. So not much happened until now. Regardless, only 3 chapters left, and they're all typed and ready for posting, but of course they won't go up all at once.**


	21. Kyuubi

It had been two hours since Tails have birth. She was out like a light, but she came to, and found a shocking sight. She was in a large clear cylinder.

?: I see you've finally woken up. Good.

Tails: EGGMAN!

Eggman: Hohoho I've been working on this project since I discovered you're Kitsune transformation. This device will extract all your Kitsune energy, and fuel my ultimate mech. And if you even think about leaving, there's 2 problems with that. 1, that glass is impervious to anything you can throw at it right now, and 2, look in the tube to your right.

Tails looked to find her 4 small kits. Trapped. They were crying for her. Tails became deeply enraged.

Tails: *Shaking in anger, then suddenly letting out a roar so powerful it shakes the area* RAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tails slams her right shoulder into the glass, but it didn't even crack. She also received 8,000 volts of electricity for her efforts. She tries again, and again, and again. Each hit doing nothing and resulting in more shocks. However, she was so enraged, she ignored the pain. Each hit, made her attitude less and less rational, turning her behavior into that of a feral beast. She even started running on all fours. She opened her mouth and spewed flames at the wall. Only to receive the worst shock yet. It floored her.

Tails' thoughts: I must keep trying. I won't let him get away with this.

She slowly struggles to her feet. She staggers before charging again. Nothing.

Eggman: HOHOHOHO! This has been entertaining, but your time is up.

The machine glowed with a blueish hue. Tails felt herself begin to weaken. She keep trying to break the glass, but it only weakened her more.

She collapses.

Eggman: Soon, Kitsune spirit will be gone, and I shall rule this world.

There was a computer showing Tails' life energy, and it was almost empty. She was dying.

Suddenly, Sonic burst into the room.

Sonic: EGGMAN! GIVE ME BACK TAILS THIS SECOND!

Eggman: You're too late Sonic. This glass that surrounds Tails, her kits, and me is indestructible. You'll never get to them in time.

Tails: He's… he's right Sonic. Eggman, can I be given a last request?

Eggman: I'll allow it.

Tails: I wish to speak with Sonic a bit. Just say my final goodbye.

Eggman: If you can get it out before you croak, then go ahead.

Tails: Thank you. *Turns her head to Sonic* Sonic, don't worry about me. My life is complete. Thanks to you, I was able to produce life… *Coughs* Though I die here… my legacy… lives on… in you… and them. I love you Sonic. Thanks for all you've done… and goodbye.

Tails' energy readings reached 0. Tails closed her eyes, and died.

Sonic ran up to Tails' tube and leaned against it.

Sonic: Tails? TAILS! COME ON PLEASE STAY WITH ME! *Starts crying*

Meanwhile, Eggman fired up his mech. A fox with 9 tails attached to it. The cockpit was in the chest, and the power systems were in the tails.

Sonic: EGGMAAAAAN! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I FREAKING DO!

Eggman: Id like to see you try. *He lowers the glass barricade*

Sonic tries to spin dash into the cockpit, only to bounce right off.

Eggman: HOHOHO! This cockpit is made of the same material that kept your friend under reps, and don't even think about scratching the rest of it. It's pure Titanium. This mech IS PERFECT! PREPARE TO DIE! *Beams of fire charge up in the mech's eyes.*

Comptuer: WARNING! WARNING! ENERGY LEVELS RISING TO DANGEROUSLY HIGH LEVELS! WARNING! WARNING!

Eggman: WHAT!?

Tails' energy readings had gone off the charts, and you could see her final tail forming. They all grew to be 5 feet long each. Tails got up slowly. Then suddenly opened her eyes. They were blood red with a small slit for a pupil.

Tails: You've gone too far. HYAAAAAAAAAAH! *The roar creates a shockwave it's so incredibly powerful. Tails snaps her fingers*

BOOOOOM!

A fire explosion shatters the glass into millions of pieces.

Tails flies up without even spinning her tails.

Tails: SONIC! *Her voice echoes throughout the plains* GET MY KITS OUT OF HERE! I'LL HANDLE THIS!

Eggman: Grr. Well let's see who's the master of the Kitsune energy. I accept your challenge. Let the fight BEGIN!


	22. The True Power of the Kitsune

Tails and Eggman were staring each other down. The giant Titanium Kitsune looked almost exactly like Tails did back when she was a boy.

Eggman made the first move. The mech's hand lifted and the palms faced Tails. They had small holes in them. Suddenly, bullets flew out and at Tails.

She let them hit her. The bullets hit her, but the holes quickly sealed up. As long as her brain was intact, she was bullet proof.

She raised her palm and flames shot out of it. But the mech was unscathed.

Eggman: I knew you would use fire, so I made this mech completely fireproof. Nothing can burn it. Nothing.

Tails became furious at Egmman's arrogant attitude and flew in front of the cockpit. She held her hands over her heart. They began to glow white hot. She raised them over her head.

Tails: KITSUNE FIRE!

A white hot flame erupted from her hand and coated the mech, but Eggman wasn't even sweating.

Eggman: I told you Tails, this mech is perfect.

Eggman grabs Tails with its hands. Tails feels more of her strength be sucked away.

Eggman: Yu see Tails, this mech is also covered in thousands of tiny devices that will suck your Kitsune energy away when you touch them, all that power goes straight to my mech.

Sonic comes flying in and spin dashes against the mech's left hand. Eventually, the friction causes temperatures to increase. Sonic begins to smoke, but he presses the attack. The mech may be fireproof, but the constant heat is making the Titanium more malleable. (Able to be shaped or bent)

Finally, the metal begins to bend.

Eggman: WHAT! YOU BLASTED HEDGEHOG! *Eggman releases Tails and grabs Sonic* I WILL KILL YOU!

The mech's eyes glow, but Tails comes flying back into the fray. She slams into the weakened wrist at almost 400 mph. She punctures the weakened armor, and ends up inside the mech.

Eggman: NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ACTIVATE WATER CANONS!

inside the mech, jets of water attempt to spray Tails, but the heat radiating fm her body turns the water into steam. The steam flows throughout the mech, raising the internal temperature.

Eggman: It's not possible. Rrrr. FIRE THE LIQUID NITROGEN!

As before, the water canons shoot at Tails. This time, spraying liquid Nitrogen.

Liquid Nitrogen is, as it implies, Nitrogen in its liquid state. Liquid Nitrogen will pretty much freeze anything solid.

Tails' movements begin to slow, and finally come to a full stop.

Eggman: Excellent. That's one down, *Looks at Sonic, who had squirmed out of the mech's grasp* one to go.

Sonic and Eggman begin to duel, while Tails is still aware of everything.

Inside Tails' mind…

Tails: I can't break free, my fire isn't hot enough.

Kit: The liquid Nitrogen has frozen all, normal, means of your fire being produced.

Tails: 'Normal' so there's still some left?

Kit: One, but it's risky. Your heart is the source of your true flame, but it's also not very fire resistant. If you allow me, I can create fire from your heart, strong enough to melt the liquid Nitrogen, but it may also melt your heart in the process.

Tails: Do it. I won't give up.

Kit: Are you sure? There's no going back.

Tails: DO IT DO IT DO IT!

Inside the mech…

The liquid Nitrogen around Tails begins to turn red. Pieces start to fall of, when Tails' fire explodes.

Tails: *Kit's voice in unison* It's time to end this.

Tails flies out of the broken armor, to see Sonic making his last stand.

Eggman: H… how is this possible? Just how hot is this fox?

Sonic: Very. In more ways than one.

Tails: Eggman, you have stolen sacred energy, and used it in ways it was never intended. In the process you also harassed a young Kitsune. Now, PREPARE TO PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!

Around Tails' body, flames of all known and unknown colors can be seen.

Tails: Witness, the true power of the Kitsunes!

Tails sends a small stream of flame at the mech's left arm. The flame goes through it like it was paper.

Eggman: IT- IT CAN'T BE! FIRE ALL WEAPONS!

All of the mech's weapons concentrate on Tails.

The machine gun bullets are incinerated before they can reach her, and the fire only feeds hers.

Tails: You can't harm me anymore. Charging process complete, IT'S TIME TO END THIS!

Eggman: NO… S-STAY BACK!

Tails hovers in front of the cockpit. The fire around her is absorbed into her body. Her body gets brighter and brighter.

Tails: DECIMATION BLAST!

The fire explodes out of her body, and vaporizes the mech. It looks like a second sun.

Sonic: YEAH TAILS! YOU DID IT!

Shadow: Not bad.

Knuckles: THAT… was powerful.

But, it wasn't over yet. Tails slowly turned around to face the three. She begins to approach.

Sonic: Tails? Uh Tails? You, you do know us right? Tails?

Shadow: The power was too much for her to handle. She's lost control.

Tails fires a now black fireball at them.

Although they all manage to avoid it, the shockwave blows the off their feet.

Sonic: Sorry about this Tails.

Sonic rolls into his spin ball.

Shadow: WAIT DON'T DO IT SONIC!

Sonic launches himself at Tails, but he doesn't even get close to her before he bounces right off.

Sonic: What did I hit?

Shadow: There's a field of pure Kitsune energy around her. I don't know if anything can get past it. Chaos Control.

Tails punches the air in front of her, and Shadow flies back to his starting spot. He bounces off the ground and slides for a ways.

Shadow: Wha- what happened?

Sonic: Remember in the Kitsune Ruins. The symbols said a 9 tailed Kitsune can detect incoming attacks. There's no way to hit her, even with Chaos Control.

Knuckles: I'm gonna see if I can break that field. It may not beat her, but it should slow her down.

Knuckls glides to the edge of the field and starts to punch it. Only to receive sharp amounts of pain with each hit. Finally, Tails snaps her fingers, and an explosion knocks Knuckles back.

Knuckles: There's no way to beat her.

Tails snaps her fingers again, and appears in front of Sonic. She grabs his throat with her right hand. She lifts him off the ground.

Sonic: Come on Tails. I know you're in there. You can beat this thing.

Tails lets out a demonic hiss.

Sonic starts to squirm and manages to get his arms around Tails. He pulls her into a hug.

Sonic: Come on Tails. Remember me? Fight it Tails.

Slowly, Tails lets her grip loosen, until Sonic is free, but he continues to hold her.

Shadow: GET OUT OF THERE SONIC! SHE'LL FRY YOU!

Sonic: I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO LET GO! Come on Tails, you can do it. I know you better than anyone. You're the strongest creature I've seen, even before this happened. You're smart, you're funny, you're fast, and you're strong. In body and in mind. You have a golden heart. Your love is pure. Just fight back, you can win.

Slowly, Tails' fire begins to cool. Her eyes go from blood red, to ruby red. In about 30 seconds, all that remains of her fire, is the small flickers that exude from her body naturally.

Tails: Sonic, emotions are actually produced from chemical reactions in the brain. The heart being the source of love is just a myth.

Sonic: *Laughs softly* Good to have you back Tails.

**Today is the 70th anniversary of D-Day. Thanks to all soldiers, past and present. **

**Also, I adopted my cat, Bax, I year ago today. No one knows his real birthday, so we're making it today. He's officially 6 now. It's B-Day for him. It could be either, Bax Day, or Birthday.**

**I'm on vacation right now, so I can't be there, but Happy Birthday buddy.**


	23. Going Home

Tails had finally calmed down after nearly killing Sonic. She landed next to the others.

Shadow: Your kits are ok, and we found this. *Holds up the gun that brought them to Earth.* I set the universal coordinates to Central City on our home planet. Here you go Tails. Bring us home.

Tails took the gun and aimed it at Knuckles.

Knuckles: See ya at home everyone.

She sent him home. Then aimed at Shadow.

Shadow: You're more versatile then I thought. I look forward to sparing with you.

Tails sent him home. Only herself, Sonic, and her kits remained. She aimed at Sonic.

Tails: Sonic. I'm too dangerous. I almost killed Shadow, Knuckles, and you. The Kitsune race, must be extinguished. *She drew her M1911 with her other hand and pointed it at her head* Take care of the others for me.

Sonic: NO! *Reaches his hand out, but he saw a flash of light, and heard the M1911 go off.* Tails. No.

Back on Earth…

Tails' 4 small kits started yelping when the sound reached their ears. They nuzzled up against her in an attempt to revive her, but she was gone. Hungry, they found their way to her teats and began to suckle from their dead mother.

Her illusion fades, and her true body is on display, as a mysterious shadow looms over them.

?: A Kitsune? Impossible, but the evidence is right in front of me. A 9 tailed Kitsune and… kits. This is incredible. I can't just let them die. She must be buried and her kits must be raised. It won't be easy, but I'll do it. Maybe my friends will help me, but I can't let the news know about this, or the kits will be taken away and experimented on. They must survive. *2 hands slowly close around the young Kitsunes*

The End**?**_?_?


	24. Messages

"FOURTH FLEET. *Static* extensive communications with *Static* Jaluit and Commander *Static*"

"Water emergency at point AF."

"Blessent mon coeur d'une langueur monotone."


End file.
